1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sash windows, and more particularly to improvements in weatherproofing for sashes of a sliding window.
2. Prior Art
In order to make a sliding window weatherproof against rain and wind, it has been a very common practice to bring two sashes of the sliding window firmly together at the meeting stiles by means of a catch or fastener. The catch includes a hooked arm fixed on one of the meeting stiles and a crescent arm pivotable on the other stile; the hooked arm rides on the crescent arm to produce a clenching effect. However, the catch is usually disposed just at the centre of the meeting stiles, and hence such a clenching effect could not extend to the whole length of the meeting stiles. With such prior sash window only insufficient weatherproofing can be achieved.